Tú y Yo
by Ddai
Summary: El desarrollo de su "no" relacion en Las Noches. Rodeados de todos los demás, ¿Cuantos más malos entendidos pueden tener?-Multizagas- Rated M por contenido posterior, explícito y de lenguaje. Yaoi.GrimmUlqui/UlquiGrimm
1. Chapter 1 y 2

Esta Historia esta dividida en dos capítulos por publicacion, la primera narrada desde el POV de Ulquiorra y la segunda desde el POV de Grimmjow. No tendrán relacion ´con los otros capítulos las primeras 3 veces, sin embargo poco a poco se hirá hilando todo. Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

"Te puedo lastimar, te puedo matar, pero lo que haré es disfrutar contigo..."

Antes, todo en mi vida era gris, cada día, sin cambiar, y todo lo veía negro o rojo, como mi rostro sin emociones, y es que de verdad creía que no tenia esas cosas que lo humanos llaman "Sentimientos"...

El día que te vi, un intenso cielo azul llegó a mí, tan azul como tus ojos felinos... Las nubes de lluvia se fueron y prueba de que estuvieron en mi son las marcas de mi rostro, pero no lloverá, nunca mas...

Ahora sólo contemplo un bello día lleno de luz, esperando un mejor final...

Que la guerra se vaya lejos, muy lejos...

Que el "Dios" sin raza se extinga...

Que el hueco que llamamos hogar sea borrado del mapa...

Mientras tenga en mí este bello cielo azul intenso de tu mirada lo demás carece de importancia...

Que pueda tener tus labios para la eternidad es suficiente motivo para vivir...

Incluso ese ser tan salvaje y violento que eres tiene un lado tierno y cariñoso, como un gatito cuando ronronea en mis manos...

Quiero desaparecer llevándome este sentir, esto que llaman "Amor"...

Ahora lo se...

Siempre lo he sabido, porque en los niveles tú eres el sexto y yo el cuarto...

Te puedo lastimar, sería tan fácil como solo pensarlo...

Te puedo matar, tan rápido y efímero, con solo levantar un dedo...

Pero, no puedo, mi inexistente corazón no me dejaría, soy un hueco, "Hollow"... por lo tanto he perdido mi corazón, al igual que tú, pero, eso es en lo físico, el corazón con el que se ama es inexistente en lo material, pero siento que late dentro de mí en lo inmaterial... quizás sea debido a que somos arrancar, pero, sinceramente, no me importa la razón mientras siga sintiendo...

Por lo tanto, solo hay una cosa que yo deseo...

Lo que haré es disfrutar contigo...

* * *

"Más rápido que un cohete, más rápido que un misil... Te abrazo"

"Rokketo yori mo, Misairu yori mo... anata o dakishimeru"

Distingo tu silueta desde la distancia, vas caminando tan pausado y despacio como es tu costumbre...

Tus ropas se mueven apenas un poco, siendo tu ritmo al caminar las que las balancean discretamente, tu gabardina entallada, ese medio casco en tu cabeza, no puedo verlos desde aquí, pero es seguro que tus ojos están abiertos apenas un poco, miras todo sin necesidad de esforzarte, estas acostumbrado a hacerlo así, así como yo estoy acostumbrado a distinguir cada cosa de ti...

Lo siento, deveras lo siento, no puedo evitarlo...

Algo, "Algo" me atrae hacia a ti, no sé qué demonios sea, quizás es tu perfil, ese rostro pálido y las lagrimas simuladas de tu cara que resaltan, tus ojos verdes que sobresalen de todo tu ser, me hipnotizan, lo confieso estoy perdido en ellos cada queme vez; esa silueta perfecta, delgada y muy estilizada, todo en tu figura es perfecto, endemoniadamente perfecto...

Quizás es tu maldita manía de ser perfecto, tal pareciera que si haces algo mal sería el fin del mundo, pero vamos ¿A quién engaño? no te esfuerzas porque todo te sale demasiado bien... A veces no puedo evitar sentir celos, sí, celos, pero por los que pueden pasar más tiempo contigo, como Aizen-maldito bastardo-"sama", lo odio, de verdad lo odio y lo maldigo a la eternidad...

Quizás es esa forma tan correcta de hacer las cosas, quizás sea que somos tan diferentes, como el agua y el aceite...

Ja, eso lo aprendí de "esos" que llamas "basura", para que sepas que yo también soy capaz de aprender, y no soy ni "basura" ni tampoco idiota...

Sé que lo has pensado, ¡Joder!, sólo cuando eres tú el que piensa algo sobre mi me afecta, lo que digan los demás no me importa...

Y nuevamente estoy pegado a ti, no sé ni cómo ni cuándo empezó a pasar, no me di cuenta en qué momento empecé a correr, ni en qué momento llegué a tu lado, simplemente fue tan rápido que ni siquiera me has sentido, pareces estar sorprendido...

¿O será acaso que estás ya tan acostumbrado a mi?...

¿Que ya no te molesta mi presencia?...

No, no te molesta, lo sé, porque me lo has dicho ya, si no, no me dejarías acercarme a ti...

Aun no te digo cuanto te quiero, no te he dicho "Te amo", pero, aun no tengo el valor, maldición y todos los malditos infiernos... Algún día tendré el valor de decírtelo, y puede que ese día tú igual me digas que me quieres, porque me quieres, estoy seguro de eso, si no, no me dejarías abrazarte y besarte como lo hago...

Pero mientras llega el tan esperado día de la "Confesión" parece que nada va a cambiar, y francamente me gusta cómo van las cosas hasta ahora...

Abrazándote cada vez que te veo, corro y te sujeto entre mis brazos estés donde estés...

Y no me importa que digan los demás al respecto...

Mientras que tú no me eches de tu lado, pienso seguir haciéndolo...

Más rápido que un cohete, más rápido que un misil... Te abrazo

* * *

Originalmente tenía imágenes, sin embargo no pueden ser publicadas aqui. De todas formas espero que les halla gusatdo ^^

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 3 y 4

Desde luego, bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sonde Kubo Taito.

Ya saben, el primero es desde la perspectiva de Ulquiorra y el segundo desde al de Grimmjow. Ahh ya existen unos 70 capítulos de este fic, los iré subiendo conforme pueda ^^. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

"Sanguinario"

Cada que nos encontramos la situación se repite...

Y no me arrepiento...

La sangre que corre por tu rostro... ¿Es tuya o de tu adversario?...

Posiblemente están mezcladas, después de tantos golpes, de tantas heridas, hechas y recibidas...

¿Lo estas disfrutando? Seguramente sí, puedo apreciar ese brillo sádico y sombrío en tus ojos... ¿Lujuria?... tal vez...

Tu cabello parece más vivo, mas... hermoso...

La sangre escurre por tu mejilla, acariciándola...

¿Eso te place?, ¿Te gusta sentir tu piel acariciada por el caliente y espeso líquido?..

Quizás es mejor no preguntar...

El rojo ha llegado hasta tu boca, y sonríes...

Lo lames, tus labios se tiñen de escarlata, disfrutas del sabor metálico, más que en otras ocasiones...

¿Te gusta más el sabor por ser de quien proviene?...

Por alguna razón tengo miedo de preguntarlo...La respuesta no me asusta en sí, es algo que ya se...

El miedo proviene de que... No creo que haya tanta sangre como para saciarte...

Y creo que te queda bien ser así.

Demasiado bien...

Esos afilados dientes, desgarran la piel de forma salvaje, y les he tomado gusto, un peligroso gusto...

La sangre ha escurrido por tu mentón, llegando hasta tu pecho, y tus ropas igual se han teñido de rojo, y no puedo resistirlo...

Tengo deseos de lamerla, de sentirla...

Y así lo hago, siguiendo mis instintos...

Quiero saber a qué sabe esa mezcla sobre tu piel...

No sé explicar su sabor... Me gusta, sin importar cuantas veces la haya probado ya, me gusta limpiar tu piel con mi lengua...

Lamo desde el mentón hasta tu hueco... Es delicioso...

Siento como te suavizas y me dejas seguir "curándote", como te revuelves en ti, como te estremeces...

Y es que para ser un ser sádico y despiadado eres sensible, demasiado sensible...

Y eso me gusta, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, ¿Puede esa sensibilidad de tu piel traspasarse a tus pensamientos? ¿Se convertirán en sentimientos?...

Es probable...

El día de hoy te sentí mas... cariñoso, tus golpes, tus arañazos, tus mordidas venían cargadas de algo más que sólo lujuria, yo podría pensar y hasta jurar, por Aizen sama-te imagino hacer un gesto de desprecio- que estabas siendo demasiado suave, como si temieras lastimarme...

Que me hace gracia, aun que no pienso dejarte ver mi sonrisa, que hagas y actúes así, siendo que el que debería tener cuidado para no romperte soy yo...

Estoy al punto de terminar de limpiarte el pecho...

Es... es irrepetible, cada vez es mejor que la anterior...

Te oigo gemir despacio, casi sin aliento...

¿Todas tus fuerzas se han ido ya?..

No, sólo estas extasiado, perdido en mi boca...

Y eso es lo que más disfruto...

No es necesario obligarte a hacer algo, basta saber cómo decirte, o hacerte entender, de la forma correcta...

Ahora tus manos abrazan mi cuerpo...

Puedo sentir tus afiladas garras arañar mi piel nuevamente, con demasiado fervor, con demasiada pasión...

¿Puede la lujuria lograr algo como eso?...

Lames mi mejilla, borrando los rastros de sangre de mi rostro, que al igual que el tuyo, ha quedado teñido de rojo...

Ahhh... tu lengua es deliciosamente peligrosa para mi piel...

Pronto, en solo instantes, vas a tirarme al suelo, quizás a aventarme contra una pared, podría ser que simplemente me golpees, pero tu lengua va a pasar por mi piel, tu boca va a devorar cada parte de mi cuerpo. y vas a tomarme, entre jadeos y gruñidos...

Vas a tener todo de mí, vas golpear en mi ser con una violencia incontenible...

Y voy a disfrutarlo...

Como cada vez voy a amar cada una de las cosas que hagas sobre de mi...

Como cada vez voy a explotar dentro de ti...

Como cada vez voy a gritar en silencio cuanto te amo, para que no puedas oírme...

Porque si hay algo que temo más que nada en este mundo- y en todos..- es que tu sed de sangre y tu violencia nunca puedan dejar paso a lo que yo mas deseo...

Tu amor...

Y voy a seguir callando, no deseo que aplastes mi corazón

Eres demasiado Sanguinario...

* * *

"Necesito más agua fría..."

No es suficiente, quiero tenerte cuando yo lo quiera...

Especialmente si es culpa tuya...

¡Maldición! ¡Justo tenían que interrumpir en lo más jodido del asunto!

¡¿Es que ese maldito nos espiaba?

¡Seguro se le ha jodido la vida al verme con su preciosa "Muñequita"!

Pero, él es mío, Ulquiorra es mío, ¡¿MIO ME OYES?...

Bleh, sé que no puede oírme... pero ya me las pagarás algún día maldito bastardo...

Je... no es la primera vez que iba a cogérmelo... y no será la última...

¡Maldición!... ¡Solo de recordarlo me dan ganas de cargármelos a todos!

Pero, no puedo ignorarlo...

Su lengua sobre de mí...

Sus labios en mi pecho, en mi hueco...

Él es el único que me pone así con solo unos segundos...

Su sangre es sabrosa, su piel deliciosa... Todo en él es demasiado para mis sentidos...

¡Aghht! ¡Y esta maldita cosa que no se me baja!

A pesar de que no hay agua en hueco mundo, nosotros las espadas tenemos el privilegio de gozar de un baño. Pero ¡Joder! ¡Hace falta que esté más fría!

Mmm... Idiota, idiota, idiota...

"Aizen sama mandó a llamarme... No puedo quedarme..."

¡Estúpido estúpido, estúpido!

¡Tú fuiste el que me buscó!

¡Tú fuiste el que me golpeó primero!

¡Tú y sólo tú eres el culpable de que esté a reventar!

¡Y te fuiste como si nada!

¡Sólo por decirme eso debería arrancarte las entrañas!

¿Y que se supone que haga yo?

¡Joder! ¡Nunca me ha gustado "dármelas" yo solo...

Y tú... estúpido idiota... Sólo porque tu maldito Aizen-maldito bastardo-"sama" te llama te vas...

Pero esto me lo pagarás...

Sí, definitivamente me las pagarás...

La próxima vez haré más que solo sacarte sangre...

Voy a destrozar tu preciosa carita con mis dientes...

Voy a despedazarte ese maldito cuatro con mis garras...

¡Eres mío, mío y de nadie más!

Como ese... ese...

aggghhh...mmmhgg... No es lo mismo si no son tus manos...

¡Como ese hijodelagransetentamilputa te toque lo mato!

¡Y te cojo hasta que todo lo que ese Pedazo de cerote haya dejado en tí se te quite!

Ahgmmm... no es lo mismo si no es tu boca...

Agfggmmm... Pero puedo pensar en tí...

¡Coño! ¡Sólo eso me pone caliente!

Tus manos, tus ojos, tus lagrimas... ¡Tu verga!

arrrgggmm... ahhj ahhhjjjmmm

No puedo... aguantar... aaarrrgghhjmm...

Me las pagarás Ulquiorra..aaagrrmjj...

¡Voy a sacarte hasta la última maldita gota de sangre por tu endemoniado culo!

Ahhgj aghhj aghhj...

¡Necesito más agua fría...!


	3. Chapter 5 y 6

Renuncia. Bleach no me pretenece, es propiedad de Kubo Taito. Espero que lo disfruten.

Ya saben, el primero es de Ulquiorra y el segundo de Grimmjow.

* * *

"El invierno dentro de mi"

Deseo ver llegar las demás emociones...

Ver la calidez de la primavera y consumirme en el verano de tu piel...

Poder disfrutar de los otoños a tu lado...

La luna está más pálida que otros días...

Pareciera que está llorando...

¿Sólo será mi parecer?...

Siento que algo muere dentro de mí, y "algo" nuevo vive...

El frio del desierto me llega, calando mi ser, nunca antes me había pasado...

Es algo extraño que lo pueda sentir siendo yo uno de los más fríos en todo Hueco mundo...

O eso es lo que siempre he oído decir de mí...

¿Será que lo siento debido a esa "calidez" que me consume?...

¿Cuánto tiempo más podré vivir así?...

Éste silencio me consume, quiero poder gritar, quiero poder cambiar mi alrededor...

El frío de la eterna noche me está matando...

Algo imposible si considero que ya he muerto.. Pero un arrancar es un hueco renacido..

Deseo tanto poder salir y ver la luz del día, solo para comprobar si el sol es más cálido que lo que Él me hace sentir...

Me da la impresión de que pronto lloverá...

En un desierto blanco donde ni siquiera se conoce el agua es imposible...

Pero estoy seguro de que lloverá...

¿Pronto dejará de ser de noche?.. Me gustaría que así fuera...

Quiero vivir en el día por siempre... Ver ese cielo azul siempre...

Pero sólo soy un hueco al servicio de Aizen sama, yo no tengo permitido vivir para nadie mas que para él...

Y eso también me está matando...

Yo deseo vivir para alguien más...

Yo deseo servir para alguien más...

Yo quiero vivir...

Yo quiero Existir para alguien más.

¿Es posible que aun siendo lo que soy pueda llegar a tener esa libertad?...

¿Es posible que si Aizen sama se llega a enterar me sea perdonada ésta desobediencia?...

¿Es posible que si Él se entera me corresponda?...

Hemos jugado demasiado, como si solo fuese diversión...

Pero en algún momento se convirtió en algo más serio, para mí, más real...

Y cada que lo veo siento arder mi pecho

Cada que me besa siento que me quema...

Cada que estamos "juntos" me duele...

Éste "sentimiento" me consume...

Y probablemente Él ni siquiera lo ha pensado...

Deseo existir para Él... O desaparecer si no puedo llegar a ser parte de Él...

Estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo...

A este mundo...

A Aizen sama...

A esta "vida" en blanco..

Incluso estoy dispuesto a renunciar al invierno que tanto gusto, dejando de lado la mascara fría de mi rostro

Todo ello sólo por ti... Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez...

Me consume por completo...

Quiero desaparecer el invierno dentro de mí...

* * *

"Como odio que me domines así"

Sin emociones... Como una pared en blanco...

Pero yo puedo leer en ti, a través de tus ojos...

Entras despacio al cuarto... con la espada en mano... Me doy cuenta que estás que te llevan los infiernos...

Nunca sujetas tu Sanpakuto de esa forma... ¡Jo! que nunca la sujetas...

Puedo ver en tus ojos, se leerlos mejor que ningún otro maldito engendro en hueco mundo-y eso lo digo por ti maldito bastardo- que en verdad ha pasado algo que te ha puesto de muy mal humor...

Siempre llevas guardadas las manos en los bolsillos, como si se fueran a estropear afuera o que se yo...

Nunca te he preguntado, porque no se me había ocurrido...

Y hoy llegas con la jodida espada cargando... y la otra mano hacia atrás... o eso me preció...

Y luego te me quedas viendo así...

¡Fuck!

Sea lo que sea No es mi culpa, estoy seguro...

Así que no pienso soportar que me regañes o lo que sea...

Excepto si lo que buscas es sexo... por supuesto que eso no te lo negaría nunca...

Pero... no deja de ser fuera de lugar...

Normalmente vamos a tu habitación... Porque no vaya a ser que el bastardo hijo de puta te necesite y no estés... o te enteres demasiado tarde...

Y llegas hasta mi cuarto, tú, que pareciera que mi habitación te quema o quién sabe qué coño, que nunca quieres estar aquí...

Sí definitivamente hay algo que no acaba de encajar...

"Grimmjow... ¿Sabes dónde está mi sábana nueva?"...

Tu maldita voz monocorde resuena en mi cabeza...

Y por alguna razón creo que tengo que irme de aquí...

"¿Cómo podría yo saberlo?"

Fuck, que cinismo el mío... No hace ni dos horas que salí de su estancia, y creo recordar que le pasó ese maldito trozo de tela...

... Sí... ya se que le sucedió...

"Esa respuesta es estúpida... Tú fuiste el último en salir de mis Habitaciones..."

¡Diablos! Sus malditos y adorablemente endemoniados ojos me traspasan... en verdad está enojado...

"Dime. ¿Dónde está?..."

Joder... No, no pienso devolvérsela...Ese maldito trapo debe desaparecer para siempre... sabía que debí de quemarlo, y esfumarlo...Pero no tuve tiempo... Me costó trabajo el sólo sacarlo, y no podía quemarlo ahí... A él le hubiera enfadado el olor a quemado...

Aunque pensándolo bien... No creo que pueda estar más emputado que ahora...

"Te hice una pregunta Sexta..."

Maldición... me llamó sexta... en verdad es serio...

"¿Por qué? ¿Ese estúpido pedazo de trapo es importante..?, ¿Es que acaso el ¨Todo poderoso Cuarto Espada¨ no puede dormir sin su andrajoso trapo?"

Ok, quizás me pasé, pero no pienso dársela, NO...

Primero muerto... y él se ve serio...

¿Acaso me pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios?...

"¿No será que eres tú el que le tiene miedo a ese ¨andrajoso pedazo de trapo¨?..."

¡Joder! Su maldita sonrisa es adorable...

¡Pero se está burlando de mí!

"Estás loco Ulquiorra...-sonrío- ese pedazo de mierda no vale nada..."

Dije con pesadez... en verdad debí haberlo destruido...

"Te molesta porque en esa sábana perdiste tu virginidad... Y precisamente por eso la quiero..."

El maldito me está sonriendo, y jodidamente lindo... y jodidamente peligroso...

No puedo entregársela. NUNCA... pero no puedo resistirme a él...

Como odio que me domines así...


	4. Chapter 7 y 8

Renuncia. Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Taito.

El primero desde el POV de Ulquiorra, el segundo del de Grimmjow.

* * *

**"¿No es una ironía que la "Carencia" pueda domar a la "Violencia"?..."**

Si pudiera levantarme todos los días y verte cada vez que te despiertas...

En este mundo vacío dejaría de haber solo noche...

Me he quedado esta vez en tu habitación...

Algo realmente muy raro...

No me gusta venir aquí por que todo huele a ti, tú presencia esta en todo...

Y no puedo soportarlo...

Me perturba...

Siento que mi máscara se agrieta...

Mi personalidad se corrompe...

Y prueba de ello es la estúpida sonrisa que te mostré horas atrás, justo antes de empezar a "jugar" con tigo...

Simplemente no pude reprimirla...

No, no quise reprimirla...

Quizás dejar que veas un poco de mi no sea algo tan preocupante...

Pero sólo quizás...

Ahora te levantas... ¿Tendrás algo que hacer? ¿Algo pendiente?... Es curioso... Podemos compartir el placer del sexo y pasar horas en cama-o donde sea- entregándonos sin condiciones... Pero en los demás ámbitos como casi unos desconocidos...

Nunca se exactamente que estás haciendo...-excepto cuando te espío furtivamente, pero eso no tienes que saberlo...-

Y creo que tú ignoras lo que hago en esas misiones a las que Aizen sama me manda... Mejor... no deseo que te enteres de eso...

Sonríes satisfecho... Tu imagen me hechiza... Quizás sea ese extraño color de ojos que tienes...

He llegado a oír que los gatos tienen ojos "hipnotizantes"...

Pero no tengo ganas de tocar uno-a menos que se trate de ti...-para comprobarlo

Tu espalda es perfecta, bastante mas amplia que la mía... y no me molesta, tus hombros se marcan ceremonialmente-que idiotez he dicho...-sobre ella, no podría imaginar mejor marco...tus brazos... a la vista bastante fuertes... y no lo dudo... la diferencia de poder entre tú y yo sólo es en cuanto a reiatsu...

Si fuésemos humanos seguro estaría en desventaja...

Me alegro de que no sea así... O no podría disfrutar de dominarte, justo como acabo de hacerlo...

"¿Que tanto me miras?"

... Vaya, su voz no pierde esa agresividad. Pero a pesar de ello, puedo oír filtrarse cierto tono dulzón en tu voz...

Si supieras lo que pienso seguro tratarías de matarme... Y eso suena tentador...

"A ti... ¿No es bastante obvio?..."

Si pudiera sonreír y que no me vieras lo haría... me encanta provocarte... Siempre consigues tener una buena respuesta para mí...

Nada te atemoriza, y eso me gusta...

"Tsk... Me voy...-hizo un gesto extraño, como si algo lo perturbara- No revuelvas nada..."

...Vaya.. ¿Es que se le olvida con quien está hablando?... Es Grimmjow... él nunca deja de ser así...Y eso también me gusta...

"¿Acaso crees que soy como tú?... ¿Cuando has visto mis habitaciones una décima de desordenado que esto?

No está tan desordenado...

No esta desordenado...

Es sólo que él no mantiene un orden estricto en sus cosas... Y eso también me gusta...

Es increíble como lo que más me molesta puede llegar a darme gusto...

"Después del sexo..."

"Eso no cuenta..."-le corte de inmediato...

Sólo por que me molesta tener que arreglar siempre después...

La sangre no sale con facilidad...

A veces sería más fácil sólo cambiar de habitación...

Pero no, prefiero que sea la mía, así puedo conservar toda su esencia para después...

"Nos vemos..."

Te vas, y me dio la impresión de que algo te molestó... No se que haya sido, pero no importa...

Ahora puedo buscar la sábana. MÍ sábana tranquilamente...

Y por su propio bien espero que no la haya roto ni destruido...

La quiero conservar por sierpe...

Conservar ese recuerdo de cuando te has entregado a mi...

Conservar el recuerdo de que tú mismo me pediste tomarte, de que tú mismo me pediste ser mío, de que tú mismo ronroneaste mi nombre mientras te hacía el amor...

Puede que quizás eso sea amor...

"Amor" de una pantera... Eso no tiene comparación...

**¿No es una ironía que la "Carencia" pueda domar a la "Violencia"?**

**

* * *

**

**"Él es mi amo"**

Desde que me levanto sólo pienso en ti...

Es una pena que no pueda estar con tigo siempre...

Ya me puse en pie...

No puedo quedarme junto a ti...

Siempre que acabamos haciendo el amor-que para mi eso es hacer el amor-uno de los dos se va...

¡Maldición!

Yo quiero quedarme con tigo...

No se porque te vas tú... Yo me voy porque tengo miedo de confesarte mi amor...

Seee soy un maldito cobarde ¿Y que?

Creo que tú no estás mejor que yo...

No creas que soy idiota-aunque te lo parezca-

No creas que no me he dado cuenta...

Me prefieres a otros eso lo se

Me miras cuando crees que no te estoy viendo...

Me miras cuando crees que nadie te ve...

Y hace rato, antes de acercarte a mí, cuando recién llegabas cargando tu endemoniada espada estabas molesto...

Después, cuando has mencionado la sábana-maldito andrajoso y mugroso pedazo de mierda de trapo zarrapastrozo-Has sonreído, y ¡Maldición!

Esa sonrisa que tienes es hermosa...

Las más emputadamente hermosa sonrisa que te he visto hacer...

Espera.. Ahora que recuerdo...

Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír...

Tsk... Me gustaría verla mas seguido...

Aunque es seguro que primero me guste el imbécil estúpido puto de Tousen...

-Y eso es un imposible... es tanto como pedir que me agrade Aizen-bastrado-"sama"...-

Sumado demás que tú nunca vienes a mi habitación para quedarte...

Y esa maldita poca cosa de sábana... Tengo que desaparecerla...

Fuck... Estás despierto... y yo que pensaba dejarte dormido...

Ahora quizás vayas a interrogarme sobre esa mierda...

Pero sólo me estas viendo...

"¿Que tanto me miras?"

No puedo evitarlo...

Si no hago algo pronto, seguro querrás saber de la maldita puta cosa esa...

"A ti... ¿No es bastante obvio?"

Te miro y tu voz se oye segura y hasta altiva... Y si tuviera que escoger seguro no te cambiaría nada... Eres malditamente perfecto todo te queda...

Pero te vez triste... como a llorar...

Mas que de costumbre... no es sólo tu expresión habitual...

"Tsk... Me voy... No revuelvas nada..."

Yo se que él no es capas... Es un maniático del orden...

Fuck... Que seguro sería aun esposa perfecta...

¿Espera que idiotez es esa?

"¿Acaso crees que soy como tú?... ¿Cuando has visto mis habitaciones una décima de desordenado que esto?

Parece que esta herido, pero no, sólo es su expresión normal, aunque...

Pero no deja de molestarme... ¿por que me ve asi?... parece que algo le duele...

Algo muy profundo le duele

Me gustaría podré pregonarle... Pero

¡Demonios!

no tengo fuerza suficiente...

No quiero verlo llorar...

"Después del sexo..."

Le contestado con una sonrisa sarcástica

Seee después de eso todo queda hecho un desastre...

"Eso no cuenta..."

Me ha contestado cortante...

Parece mas molesto que antes...

¿O será sólo mi puta imaginación?

Que el tener ese andrajoso pedazo de sábana me pone nervioso...

Si él se llega a enterar donde esta me mata...

A todo esto, ¿De verdad le importa tanto esa porquería?

"Nos vemos..."

Ahora sí me voy, viéndolo una última vez...

Está acostado en la cama. mí cama, con ambas manos hacia la cabeza, con la ropa abierta...

¿Cuando se ha puesto el maldito saco?...

Como a llorar...

Quien lo viera ahora pensaría que yo lo he estado sodomizando...-una palabra nueva para mi puto léxico...-

Nadie pensaría que ha sido él quien me estuvo dominando..

Y es que es tan endemoniadamente sexy cuando se enoja...

Tan malditamente seductor...

Tan putamente dominante...

Nadie podrá negarse a ser domado por él...

¡Puta madre!

No puedo dejar de pensarlo...-y ultimamnete las putas palabras altisonantes salen mas...-

En el momento que entró a mi cuarto, furioso, sus ojos destellaban, cuando estábamos discutiendo...

¡Maldición y mil infiernos del puto bastardo "sama"!

¡Me estaba dominando y me gustó!

La primera vez no fue así... simplemente quería probar que se sentía ser el de "abajo"...

Y nadie mejor que él para saberlo...

¡Pero joder!

Hace un rato estaba imponente...

Majestuoso...

Se acercó, tomándome de las manos, con demasiada fuerza

Y sonreía burlándose de mí...

Maldito Ulquiorra... eres demasiado seductor

Pegando sus caderas a las mías...

Sentí como la excitación crecía...

Y no quise detenerme... fue mejor que cuando peleamos...

Me dominó como a una puta mascota...

¡Era mi puto amo!

Lo reconozco-sólo ante mí-

**Él es mi amo...**

**

* * *

**

Maru de Kusanagi: Gracias, pues esta no esta terminada peor tengo unos… casi 50capítulos así que la disfrutarás por laaargo rato^^. Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 9 y 10

**Renuncia: Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Taito . El primero es desde el POV de Ulquiorra y el segundo del POV de Grimmjow. Gracias por leer.**

**

* * *

**

**"Lo que tú no sabes es que ya se como castigarte por llevarte lo que es mío"**

**No hay nada más hermoso que verte arrullándote junto a mí...**

**Como un gatito cariñoso junto a su amo...**

Lo vi sentado, quizás esperando a su fracción...

Quizás sólo fastidiado de estar sin hacer nada...

Como adoras la matanza y no has podido salir a destruir nada, debes estar muerto de aburrimiento...-eso fue un mal chiste...-

Y me parece que hasta estás distraído... ¿En qué pensarás?

Me sorprende que no estés del todo ceñudo como siempre...

Y más aun que no me hallas notado...

Normalmente cuando sabes que estoy cerca me abrazas, o corres hacia a mí, o me golpeas...

O recurres a tus mil y un formas de llamar mi atención...

Cosa que no es necesario...

Tú ya tienes toda mi atención...

Pero estos últimos días has estado algo distante...

¿Tendrá algo que ver con MÍ sábana?...

La cual aun no encuentro...

¿Donde la pusiste?...

Pero...

No voy a molestarte con eso ya...

Por un rato al menos...

Estás aun sin verme y eso que estoy a sólo unos pasos de ti...

¿En qué pensarás?...

Me parece que estas muy pensativo estos últimos días...

Demasiado pensativo para ser tú...

Como si ese..."pendiente" en el que tanto das vueltas fuera de vida o muerte para tí...

Me gustaría que pensaras así en mi...

Sigo acercándome y ni te das cuenta...

Quiero abrazarte...

Quiero poder quererte y mimarte sin tener que irme después...

Me acerco lo suficiente como para que me hallas visto, pero andas demasiado perdido...

Te abrazo desde el frente, pensando que no me vas a notar...

"¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Te oyes irritado...

Pero no me importa...

Hoy no tengo ganas de pelear ni de beber sangre...

Hoy sólo quiero estar contigo a solas, un rato con tranquilidad...

Me estoy haciendo adicto a tus ratos de ternura...

Quizás mas adicto que a tus ratos de sanguinario destajador...

"Nada... ¿A ti que te parece que hago?"

Mi rostro impasiblemente imperturbable como siempre...

Pero quiero sonreír...

Estas sonrojado...

Y me gusta...

¿Es que estas apenado?...

Eres lindo Grimmjow...

Quizás más de lo que tú quisieras...

Y eso también me gusta...

"¡No hagas eso!"

Parece que el rojo de tus mejillas crece...

¿Desde cuándo eres tan penoso?...

Otras veces te he tocado-y me has tocado- más..."íntimamente" y en lugares más "inapropiados" -donde fácilmente más de uno nos podían haber visto- y nunca te vi tan... fuera de lugar...

Tan rojo...

Y me encanta...

Eres adorable cuando estas así...

Debo de conseguir que pongas ese gesto más seguido...

Y puede que te sonría muy a menudo si lo logro...

¿No crees que sería un buen trato?

"¿Hacer qué?"

Te contesto, otra vez en blanco...

No voy a cambiar mi impasibilidad por esto...

"¡Eso que estás haciendo!"

Estas cada vez estás más alterado...

¿Porqué?...

Hay algo... "algo" que te molesta...

"No Te estoy haciendo nada..."

La verdad ni siquiera te he tocado más que poner una mano sobre tu abdomen...

No sé qué estás hablando...

"¡DEJA DE HACERLO!"

Tu cara más roja, deberé de pedirle a Ichimaru que me dé un video de esto...- y aun no acabo de entender a que te refieres...

"¿Hacer qué?"

Pero no me molesta… Al contrario...

Me gusta verte en ese estado de desconcierto y sofocación...

"Deja de mirarme así..."

Dijo en un susurro...

Y no puedo si no más que levantar una ceja apenas un poco...

Cosa que pareces no notar...

"¿Mirarte "así" como?"

Y su rostro muestra un tono más pálido de rosa... parece que ya se está calmando...

"Nada"...

Se levanta de mí... va a irse por que no sabe qué hacer...

Eres un niño...

Mí niño...

"Grimmjow..."

Te llamo, hay algo que quiero decirte... "algo" que se me ocurrió hace poco...

"¿Qué?"

Te giras apenas un poco... Aun estás un poco abochornado...

Y ya se porque...

Tu fracción está ahí... entre las sombras...

Ellos me vieron y no se acercaron al saber que estaba yo aquí...

"Quiero pedirte algo"...

Alzas una ceja en interrogación... Es natural, yo nunca te pido nada verbalmente...

"¿Qué es?"

Tu semblante se oscurece un poco, seguro piensas en la sábana que aun no me devuelves...

"Quiero decírtelo en privado"

Te veo un poco mas asombrado...

Y quiero sonreír...

No tienes idea...

"Vamos..."

Me dices, y caminas hacia tu habitación...

Parece que no estás muy animado...

Últimamente no estás de humor para nada...

Y te sigo en silencio...

Ésta vez no es sexo lo que busco... y creo que eso lo sabes...

Pero...

Lo que tú no sabes es que ya se como castigarte por llevarte lo que es mío...

* * *

**No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto por "amor"**

**Tengo muchos recuerdos de ti y de mí juntos...**

**Pero deseo poder tener más para recordarlos al final de los tiempos...**

No puedo creerlo...

Desde hace unos días soy el hazmerreír de todo hueco mundo...

Si quería negar que tenía, no puedo decir que tengo algo con él- algo con ese maldito cabeza de Cuerno...

¡JA! Cuerno... que chiste tan más idiota se me ocurrió...

Se lo contaría a D-roy, o a Il Forte... de perdida a Nakim, Edorad o Shaolong...

Pero solo verme los malditos bastardos van a reírse un madrero de mí-otra vez- Y todo es culpa tuya maldito enano jodido bastardo...

¿Y cómo se me ocurrió aceptar esto?

Pues porque me sonreíste fucking cutie..

Aun no se qué embrujo maldito tiene esa sonrisa... Pero puedes lograr lo que quieras con ella...

¡FUCK!

¿COMO SE ATREVIÓ?

¿COMO ACEPTÉ ESTO?

Blehhhhh jodidamente mal...

Justo al llegar a mi cuarto has dicho algo sobre que querías un favor... a cambio de otro...

Si yo hago lo que TÚ quieres...Vas a pagarme...

¿Y DE NUEVO PORQUE PUTAS ACEPTÉ?

Porque me prometiste sonreír más...

¿Cómo sabías que yo quería eso?...

Porque quizás ya estás consciente de mi debilidad hacia a ti...

Te has acercado sólo para darme un cascabel con un cinto verde...

¡JODIDAMENTE VERDE!

¿QUIEN NO NOTARÍA QUE ES POR TÍ QUE LO LLEVO SI ES VERDE?

Y ahora no hay quien no diga algo sobre esto...

Que soy tu gato...-ciertamente soy tu maldito gato-

Que eres mi dueño...-eres mí puto dueño.. ¿Y qué?-

Que tenemos algo...-mentira más grande no puede haber-

Y ¡Joder!, precisamente eso me emputa, tú y yo no tenemos nada...

Pero me da igual que se rían si me sonríes...

Es sólo que... Tu maldita sonrisa es de burla...

Y esa maldita sonrisa burlona es endemoniadamente linda...

Justo ahora estoy "escondido" en mi puto cuarto...

Llevo varias horas aquí, justamente para que esos bastardos no se rían-no oiga sus fucking sonrisas- de mí...

Los odio... y voy a matarlos la siguientes vez...

Estúpida fracción más jodidamente patética pude tener

Y justo pensando en ti entras...

Caminas despacio hasta a mí, abrasándome por la espalda...

Agarrando el cascabel...

"Te queda bien ¿Sabías?"

Estas sonriendo justo como lo has dicho...

Te ríes de mí nuevamente y lo jodido de todo esto es que me gusta...

"Cállate"

No puedo decir nada más...

He perdido las putas palabras con mi orgullo...

"Me gusta cómo te queda...

Te hace ver más..."

Pero no dice nada...

Sólo me ésta mirando...

"¿Más qué?.."

Pregunto emputado... Odio que me hagas esto...

"Más... ··Lindo··..."

Y sonríes más...

Maldita sonrisa la tuya...

Pero al menos es sólo mía y de nadie mas...

"Y quiero que lo lleves más tiempo..."

"¡¿QUE?"

"¿Porqué me gritas?"

Me ha contestado con esa impasibilidad y sonriendo...

"¡ESE NO FUE EL TRATO!"

"Yo recuerdo que te dije durante varios días...

Pero, aquí no ha pasado ni uno Grimmjow..."

"¡¿QUE PUTAS ESTÁS DICIENDO?"

"Eso mismo... Aquí no hay día, por lo que no ha pasado ni un día Grimmjow... Sólo horas..."

Y sonreíste aun más...

"TÚ PLANEASTE ESTO MALDITO ULQUIORRA"

"No voy a negarlo..."

Que simpleza la tuya... maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito...

"No pienso seguir usando esta maldita porquería"

Hago intento de quitármelo, pero tu voz me detiene...

"Si te lo quitas, me devuelves mi sábana Grimmjow..."

Y esa fatal amenaza se oye ahí, y ya no sonríes...

Y me detengo... precisamente enfadado no es una buena idea tenerte cerca...

"¿Es venganza cuarto Espada?"

Estoy rabioso...-seeee fucking- Porque él le da demasiada propiedad a esa porquería...

"No sexta... Sólo pienso que te queda bien el color verde..."

Sonrió y es puro sarcasmo...

FUCK... ¿Él está haciendo una broma?

¿Y A M I COSTA?

"Cállate..."

No sé decir más... me gusta poder ver todo de ti...

Que me dejes conocerte...

"...No pienso callarm..."

Te beso... así no tengo que oírte...

Y voy a desquitarme con tigo de todas las putas burlas hoy...

"Ésta vez te callas ulqui..."

Y eso es todo, puedes oír el puto cascabel todo lo que quieras...

Yo voy a disfrutar oír tus huesos crujir mientras te golpeo...

¡Tengo ganas de ver tu sangre correr!

"Hoy estas muy impaciente e irritable Grimmjow"

Tu labio oscuro sangra-¡maldita tu puta deliciosa sangre!- pero no estás enojado, hasta sonríes...

Definitivamente algo pasa aquí...

Pere no voy a pensar en eso...

"Ahora tengo ganas de cogerte... y no vas a impedírmelo..."

"Haz lo que quieras Grimmjow... Pero no puedes quitártelo"

Me sonríes y te golpeo otra vez...

Estas endemoniadamente lindo...

Y eres un bastardo masoquista y sádico...

Y no pienso quitármelo...

Después de todo un trato es un trato...

No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto por "amor"


	6. Chapter 11 y 12

Renuncia: Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Taito . El primero es desde el POV de Ulquiorra y el segundo del POV de Grimmjow. Gracias por leer.

Apartir de aquí comienza una "zaga", llamada "El trono de Aizen", cuando lo lean lo entenderán XD

* * *

**"Quisás mi plan de decir que es un accidente no sea tan bueno después de todo"**

**Juntos siempre...**

**En las buenas como en las malas...**

**¿No es acaso como en el mundo humano se casan los "No huecos"?**

En todo hueco mundo se hoyó un estruendo...

En una de tantas de nuestras "peleas" hemos roto algo...

"Algo" que era importante en "Las noches"...

No fue mi culpa-exactamente-...

Pero ¿Como le explico eso a Aizen sama?...

Si yo le digo que no es culpa mía seguro castigará a Grimmjow-se lo merece indudablemente- y no deseo que por eso no pueda verlo en varios largos periodos de tiempo...

¿Después de todo, no dijo Ichimaru san que la tensión sexual es mala?..

... Justo ahora cabo de comprobar que es demasiado verdad...

Justo no había podido acercarme a él, por diversas razones, y cuando me he visto desocupado para poder sorprenderlo pasó que-al parecer- él igual andaba algo "mal"...

Sólo verme y me ha dado un golpe descomunal que de no ser por mi hierro me hubiera arrancado las garganta-estoy seguro-

"Tensión sexual"... Surge cuando estas presionado y no has tenido nada de sexo... o algo similar oí decir a Ichimaru...

Pero, ¿Cómo iba a saber que podía ser tan peligroso poner al "gatito" a Celibato tanto tiempo?-unos 5 días me parece-...

No es culpa mía, Aizen sama me ha mandado a misiones diversas en estos días y ni dormir he podido...

Y justo nos hemos encontrado en una junta de Espadas...

Que por fortuna-o des fortuna quizás- Ha terminado demasiado rápido...

Todos se fueron, excepto nosotros dos...

Él me ha reclamado algo, no puedo recordarlo, el golpe que me dio fue demasiado brutal-estaba sangrando de la nariz, la boca y me rasgó el cuello- y luego me ha tirado al suelo para hacer girones de mi ropa...

Algo que me gustó, pero que soy consciente es peligroso...

Me agarró con la guardia baja...

Y hemos peleado por los pasillos-que por suerte estaban vacios- llegando hasta ese lugar...

¿Porqué no me he fijado en donde estaba?..

Creo que estaba demasiado... "concentrado" en Grimmjow...

Y justo entre nuestros golpes me he escapado...

Porque él me arrojó un cero...

-Prueba de su acreciente "tensión" es que ni meditó que eso podía causarle la muerte...-

Y justo tenía que pegarle a "algo"...

Y todo el estruendo que se había oído en hueco mundo empezó y terminó con ese cero al chocar con "eso"...

Y sólo unos instantes después hemos huido los dos, hacia mis habitaciones...

Me he vestido de nuevo, no me gustaría que nadie me encuentre en la lamentable situación de apenas estar cubierto por tiras de tela y sangre...

Y él sólo está respirando fuertemente, sé que es consciente de que hizo algo que lo llevará a la muerte-otra vez...-

—"¡Mierda!"—

Grimmjow hace gala de su "buen" vocabulario siempre, pero no me molesta en lo absoluto...

—"¿Qué piensas hacer?"—

Le digo con calma, pero realmente estoy preocupado, preocupado mas por él que por mí...

—"¿YO?... ¡Si fue culpa tuya!"—

—"Yo no lancé el cero..."—

—"¡PERO SÍ LO ESQUIVASTE! ES CULPA TUYA"—

Me parece que esta "histérico"-que tontería- y bastante aterrado... él sólo teme a Aizen sama...

"No iba a dejar que me dieras con él..."

Si, ahora estoy molesto y no pienso ocultárselo...

—"¡FUCK! ¡Va a matarme, Va a matarme!"—

Lo veo dar vueltas por mi cuarto...

En verdad está desesperado...

—"Podría ser que...—hago un sonido con la garganta bastante bajo...—"Quizás…"–

Y él me mira como sorprendido y esperando...

—"Quizás podría hablar con Aizen sama... Y decirle que... qué..."—

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que decirle -a ninguno de los dos...-pero no quiero verlo así, no quiero que lo vayan a castigar por eso... y que ya no pueda verlo...

—"Tal vez pueda decirle que... fue un accidente..."—

Sentí como mi voz temblaba ligeramente... pero no estoy seguro de si es porque tengo miedo de mentirle a Aizen sama... O porque estoy nervioso porque él podría llegar a darse cuenta de lo que siento...

No es una buena idea y lo sé, es seguro que Ichimaru san tiene un video de eso... Y no hay forma de probar que haya sido un accidente...

—"¿Tú harías eso?..."—

Se ve como que no lo cree, y hay algo más, algo más en su voz que no puedo definir bien...

Pero me gusta... me mira como si yo fuera un fantasma -...eso es una ironía seguro- me parece que iba a decir algo más, pero, se ha quedado callado y repentinamente serio...

—"Podría tratar... de decírselo... de... "explicarle" que no fue a propósito... Y tal vez... tal vez no se esté tan enojado..."—

Mi voz me falló otra vez, que fortuna que Grimmjow no lo note, o me agarraría de eso para fastidiarme...

—"¡Gracias!"—

Me abrazó demasiado fuerte y sonriendo, demasiado eufórico y sincero...

Y no puedo evitar sonreír...

Puede que en verdad esto que tenemos sea amor...

"Amor"...una palabra extraña pero que me llena la mente cuando pienso en él...

Y me siento feliz... siento mi cara arder... ¿Me estoy sonrojando?...

—"¡GRIMMJOW JAGGERJAQUES!"—

—"¡ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER!"—

La fatalidad... es la voz de Tousen san...

Y Grimmjow me estrujó aun más, a él definitivamente no le agrada Tousen san y el sentimiento es mutuo...Yo sólo puedo abrazarlo para tratar de confortarlo disimuladamente...

—"VENGAN A LA SALA DEL TRONO INMEDIATAMENTE, ¿QUIEN DE LOS DOS ROMPIÓ EL TRONO DE AIZEN SAMA?—

...Ahora sí, ya todos en hueco mundo saben que pasó...

Y ambos estamos con los ojos en blanco-seguro parecemos de papel- temiendo por nuestras vidas...

El ambiente se siente desalentadoramente frio...

Quizás mi plan de decir que es un accidente no sea tan bueno después de todo...

* * *

**"Debí decírselo cuando tenía oportunidad..."**

**Mientras estés a mi lado nada me hace falta**

**Mientras que estés a mi lado lo demás no importa...**

La voz del imbécil ciego ese resonó por todos lados...

Como si no fuera suficiente ya con que todos hayan oído lo del puto trono y la jodida parida que seguro Aizen nos va a dar...

Nos ha gritado todo lo que a la mente se le vino...

"Descuidados, desobedientes, malcriados..."

Y quien sabe cuántas jodidas palabras más...

La verdad no me interesa...

Pero aun así estoy jodidamente bien de estar con él...

Mientras el ciego nos daba la puntada, Ulquiorra se ha quedado al frente, como si estuviera protegiéndome de Tousen...

-Lo que me pareció algo que Tousen sabía a pesar de ser ciego...-

Nadie ignora que ese idiota me cae particularmente mal...

Y que por su culpa no me la he pasado de lo mejor...

Y no le temo, lo mataré cuando tenga oportunidad, ese estúpido no se salvará...

Pero que Ulquiorra haya hecho eso, sólo demuestra que en verdad le importo...

Incluso ofrecerse a dar una "explicación" al "Bastardo sama", no podía creerlo cuando lo oí decírmelo...

FUCK… debo estar muerto y en el cielo...-ok no es el cielo, es hueco mundo pero da igual-

¿Él va a ofrecer una disculpa por mí?

Definitivamente tengo suerte, al ser el favorito del bastardo puede que no se enoje tanto...

-No con él al menos... Fuck... espero que de verdad funcione...-

¡Pero joder! Quiero irme de aquí y llevármelo con migo...

Quiero poder correr hacia ningún maldito lado donde nadie más nos vea y poder decirle la verdad...

Que lo quiero...

Pero las putas palabras no son mi fuerte... Y seguro no encontraría la jodida forma de decírselo...

El puto de Tousen ha ido a darle su jodido "reporte" de los "hechos"...

Imbécil, como sí lo hubiera "visto" todo...

Y ahora estamos esperando a que venga el bastardo en persona para darnos el castigo...

Ulquiorra está recargado de espaldas a la pared, viendo hacia la nada...

Y estoy recargado en su hombro derecho, en verdad no me siento bien...

Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto...

-me siento tan mal, que no he podido insultar demasiado...-

Tengo que decirle lo que siento o quizás me maten antes de poder hacerlo...

Pero no sé hacerlo... y eso me angustia...

—"Ésta bien... Sólo no digas nada, yo le explicaré las cosas y tú sólo asiente a lo que yo diga..."—

Su voz se oye calmada a pesar de la puta situación en la que estamos...

—"No... Yo no... Yo quiero..."—

Pero no se que mas decir... las putas palabras se van de nuevo...

—"Haz lo que te digo y ya... Es una orden..."—

Su voz parece demasiado suave para ser una estúpida orden...

—"No puedes ordenarme nada..."—

—"No seas necio Grimmjow...—me sonríe-—hazme caso sólo por esta vez..."

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, besándome despacio...

Antes no había sentido algo similar...

Ni cuando peleamos, ni cuando lo tomo tiernamente, ni cuando me le entregué...

Es demasiado cálido...

Mi corazón se hacelera...

—"Ulquiorra... no... tú..."—

No sé decirlo... las malditas palabras se me traban...

—"Grimmjow...No te preocupes por esto... Sé que no va a pasar nada..."—

Me sonrió de nuevo... realmente él no sabe nada, pero aun así trata de confortarme...

Tengo que decirle... quiero decirle..

Joder... debo tener valor para hacerlo...

—"Ulquiorra... Tú… tú….m..."—

—"Pasen, Aizen sama los espera..."—

La voz del zorro me interrumpió

¡MALDITO YA QUE IBA A CONFESARCELO!

—"Vamos..."—

Su voz preciosa se oye triste, pero me ofreció una última sonrisa antes de separase de la pared y caminar hacia a dentro...

Pasando el primero...

—"Ulquiorra...—lo tomo del brazo— no tienes porque hacerlo..."—

Lo miro enojado, si él le dice lo que creo que le dirá a Aizen, seguro a él es a quién van a castigar...

—"Quiero hacerlo..."—

Me miró, como queriendo decir algo, pero... nada, no dijo nada...

¡Maldición... tengo que decírselo!

—"No quiero que lo hagas..."—

Y estoy en verdad enojado...

—"Lo hare de todas formas...Suéltame, Aizen sama nos espera y no podemos hacerlo esperar..."—

Me mira serio, como cuando esta por golpearme, y se zafa de mi agarre, entrando rápidamente a la sala del trono...

¡MALDICION!

—"Te quiero, por eso, no quiero que lo hagas Ulquiorra..."—

Lo dije, pero tan jodidamente bajo que no me ha oído...

Joder... lo sigo, no hay marcha atrás...

Debí decírselo cuando tenía oportunidad...


	7. Chapter 13 y 14

Renuncia: Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Taito . El primero es desde el POV de Ulquiorra y el segundo del POV de Grimmjow. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**"Quizás debería decirle lo que me hace sentir"**

**He oído que las cosas que pasan pueden unirnos más...**

**Si por cada dificultad que pasemos juntos el amor crece, no pediré que dejen de llegar...**

No me siento bien, y creo que él tampoco...

Llevamos aquí, sentados en el suelo, cerda de diez días...

Creo que nadie se sentiría bien de pasar tanto tiempo sentado...

-Menos mal que los huecos no necesitamos alimento para vivir...-

No me quejo, éste castigo no es devastador, y todo "gracias" a Ichimaru san...

Aun lo recuerdo demasiado bien...

"Aizen san-sonrió- Yo creo que en verdad Ulquiorra dice la verdad, no creo que haya sido su intención romper tu trono, sabes que él te respeta mucho..."

Eso dijo justamente, suerte que él habló antes que Grimmjow, él, me pareció, no creía que me he echado la culpa...

-Sólo di mi "versión" de la verdad...-

"No es excusa para ésta falta Ichimaru. Además, Ulquiorra no es el tipo del que haría algo así..."

Dijo Tousen san... la verdad, al oírlo decir aquello supe que él no me creía, y desde luego Aizen sama tampoco...

"No es tampoco del tipo que mentiría a Aizen sama, ¿No es cierto Ulquiorra kun?"

Me miró y yo sólo asentí, confirmando mi versión, sin dejar que Grimmjow diga nada al empujarlo ligeramente con la mano...

"¿Es verdad lo que dice Ulquiorra, Grimmjow?"

Preguntó Aizen sama... Y por primera vez tuve miedo de que Grimmjow hablara... Ésta vez no podía callarlo...

"NO ÉL N..."

"¿No crees en las palabras de Ulquiorra Aizen san?..."

Lo interrumpió deliberadamente, poniéndole una mano en la cara... Y respiré aliviado...

"¿Porqué me interrumpes? Él está min…"

"Cállate Grimmjow...-lo miró serio-Interrumpirme es una falta grave, ¿Lo sabes no?...Además. Yo estoy seguro de lo que vi..."

"Pero n.."

"Cállate Grimmjow..."

Su mirada seguía seria, y en todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocerlo es la primera vez que lo veo así, y Grimmjow sólo obedeció...

"No me parece Ichimaru...-estoy seguro que él sospechaba algo-, Deja al sexta espada hablar..."

Tousen estaba tan habitual...

"Gin, debo pedirte que dejes a Grimmjow dar su "versión" de lo que sucedió..."

Aizen sama sonrió, y me dio un escalofrío...

"Ok... sólo diré que Ulquiorra kun está en lo correcto, y lo tengo grabado..."

Sonrió, mirándonos... y lo entendí muy bien, él me apoyaba por alguna razón, y quizás-seguro- había hecho algo al video, y si Grimmjow mentía sería un tanto peor para él...

"Bien... Dinos Grimmjow... ¿Qué pasó?"

Sonrió, él sabía de mi mentira, él sabía quizás los motivos del porque... y eso me hace sentir extraño... Creo que la basura-no huecos- le llaman "nervios"...

"...Es... es...Justo como Ulquiorra dice..."

Lo miré de reojo, parecía un poco agitado... Pero desconozco la razón, Tal vez Ichimaru san lo intimidó demasiado...

"Entonces... ¿No tienes nada que agregar?..."

"No... Nada Aizen sama..."

Seguro Grimmjow casi se ha atragantado al decir eso... y de no ser porque estaba demasiado ocupado manteniéndome en mi máscara seguro me hubiera reído...

"Entonces no hay nada más que decir...A mi parecer los dos son culpables..."

Aizen sama sonrió-del mismo modo de siempre- y no podía sino sentirme al abismo... ¿Acaso eso significaba que era el fin para... los dos?...

"No estoy de acuerdo Aizen sama... Yo no creo en la versión de Ulquiorra. Me parece que está mintiendo por alguna razón..."

Tousen san es demasiado sensible a las mentiras... Yo sólo lo he mirado disimuladamente y no he dicho nada...

"Puedo poner el video si quieres, aunque... No creo que te sirva de mucho

Que yo lo haga Tousen-sonrió- ¿Qué me dices tú, Aizen san..?

"No es necesario, le tomo la palabra a Ulquiorra y a Grimmjow...Ahora he de pensar en su castigo... Justo como dice Kaname, no es un asunto que vaya a quedarse así... "

Simplemente cerré los ojos esperando lo peor...

"Aizen san, si me lo permites..."

Eso fue lo que Ichimaru san dijo antes de sugerir éste "castigo"...

Pasar varios días sentados en la sala del trono mientras veíamos lo que habíamos causado al trono de Aizen sama, y sin levantarnos de aquí, en lo absoluto, y además, Tousen san pasa a cada rato para ver que no nos hayamos movido...

No podemos dormir, y me estoy entumiendo...

Y lo que más me temo es que esto no sea un castigo, más bien es el tiempo que se está tomando Aizen sama para decidir un verdadero castigo por lo ocurrido...

A pesar de estar todo este tiempo juntos no hemos podido hablar de nada, Ichimaru nos monitorea, estoy seguro, y aunque sé que nadie ignora que él y yo tenemos "algo", no quiero que se convierta en su diversión, últimamente Grimmjow está un poco mas mareado de lo normal... Quizás se siente igual...

Hoy no se ha aparecido Tousen san...

En su lugar apareció Ichimaru san, y lo agradezco, Grimmjow se ha quedado dormido...-nos turnamos para descansar al menos unos 15 minutos-

—"No te preocupes, no pienso decirle a nadie que está durmiendo...—sonríe.

—"Ichimaru san... ¿Porqué ha dicho en mi favor?—

Lo miro con mi imperturbable de siempre...

—Porque no me gustan los finales tristes—sonrió de nuevo—Por cierto venía a decirles que Aizen sama quiere verlos en un par de horas, pueden levantarse y arreglarse un poco...—

Me pareció extraño de su parte, Ichimaru san es alguien de quien cuidarse y alguien quien parece gustar de cuidar...

"Ya ha decidido nuestro verdadero castigo, ¿No es así?"

"Tú eres muy astuto Ulquiorra kun,-sonrió aun más- Pero no te deberías preocupar, Tousen san no decidió el castigo y me he asegurado de que ninguno de los dos desaparecerá de la faz de Hueco mundo"

No sé si eso debería de hacerme sentir "bien" o no...

"Gracias Ichimaru san..."

Me levanto fácilmente, me siento cansado de no estar haciendo nada...

"Será mejor que te lo lleves, no creo que vaya a despertarse... Nos vemos luego bai bai..."

Se alejó despidiéndose con la mano...

Al menos puedo estar un poco más "tranquilo" puedo confiar en sus palabras-sólo un poco- y ahora será mejor hacerle caso y llevarme a Grimmjow...

Sólo pensar en el "Verdadero" castigo me hace recapacitar...

Quizás debería decirle lo que me hace sentir...

* * *

**"Si cada que rompa algo voy a verlo, destruiré todo a mi paso"**

**Cuando te conocí eras un perfecto extraño, que escondía del mundo todas sus caras...**

**Ahora soy el único con el derecho de verlas...**

**Y las amo porque son parte de ti...**

Después de pasar diez días jodiendo el suelo-que juro que en el culo se me borró la raya...- Nos mandan a llamar por el bastardo...

Ulquiorra me llevó hasta mi cuarto, aun no estoy muy seguro de que pasó que dormía pesadamente...

Y luego de todo eso pasó, creo que debería de agradecer a algún dios en algún lado, que mi jodida vida puede no ser tan malditamente jodida...

Pero aun quedan algunas putas cosas que reclamar...

Vaya castigo más jodido...

"Van a limpiar TODO el desastre que causaron... "

Y con esa maldita frase Ichimaru nos entregó unas cosas.-maldita sea a saber cómo se usan...-para limpiar...

"Desde la sala de Espadas hasta el Salón del trono..."

La voz del puto ciego me llegó de lleno...

Dijo que nos supervisaría en TODO momento...

¿Como putas va a supervisar el trabajo si es CIE-GO?

JODER... No hace falta preguntar, sus putos discípulos-estúpidos arrancar que lo siguen- van a hacer ese trabajo...

Recuerdo bien la cara de Ulqui-"Bonito" y jodido mote que me ha dado ponerle jaja-al ver y oír aquello... en su carita no se vio nada...

Pero sus ojos... Mandaban un destello de repugnancia sin comparación, estoy seguro que él no tiene idea de cómo va a hacer el jodido castigo...

Luego de que nos dieron los... las... las madres esas nos fuimos...

Todos las demás Espadas nos veían, jodidamente mal...

Sé que se burlan-los oigo en el puto silencio- pero no me importa...

Trabajar un poco es mejor que haber muerto...

Fuck... Tanto tiempo pegado a él me está dañando... Ahora uso sus putas palabras...

-Claro que eso tiene sus beneficios...-

Llegamos a la sala de Espadas... Había que empezar a limpiar ya...

Me sorprendió que él supiera usar esas cosas...

—"Date prisa, mientras más rápido terminemos más pronto nos podremos ir..."—

Su voz plana sonó, pero estoy seguro de que oí algo más ahí, él se está aguantando las ganas de decir algo...

—"No tengo ni la más puta idea de cómo se usan..."—

Miré asqueado las cosas esas...

—"¿Nunca limpias tus habitaciones?"—

Me miró como enfadado... Pero era incredulidad, estoy seguro...

—"JODER... NO...—hice un gesto de reprobación—Yo tengo una fracción, que ellos lo hagan ¡Es su puto trabajo!"—

—"No sé porque pregunté si ya debía de imaginarlo... Pero no creas que pienso hacerlo TODO yo sólo... Vas a limpiar tú también..."—

Serio y amenazante... Casi olvido lo sexy que se ve así...

Jodidamente sexy y yo que tengo tantas ganas de coger...

La abstinencia-otra palabra para mi puto léxico- ha durado demasiado...

—"No... No creas que yo voy a hacer lo que hacen los otros inferiores..."—

Y me doy de terco... No pienso hacerlo a menos que él me obligue, y fuck, que estoy deseando que me obligue...

Lo deseo a él bajo de mi...

—"Yo soy superior en rango a ti, y lo estoy haciendo porque es el castigo que nos puso Aizen sama-me arrojó la cosa esa con fuerza- Agradece que estás vivo y limpia..."—

Me centelló con la mirada sus grandes-y endemoniados-ojos verdes me taladran...

Debe estar furioso...

—"No... Yo nunca he hecho y no lo pienso hacer..."—

Se lo regreso con tanta o más fuerza, y puedo verlo centellar más, me miró queriendo matarme...

—"No puedes hacer que tu fracción lo haga por ti, así que lo harás tú..."—

Creo que esta apretando los dientes.. Se ve tan lindo enojado...-soy un fuck cursi ¿Y que?-

—"Veo que tú tienes mucha práctica Ulquiorra—sonrío—Quizás es una de las desventajas de no tener fracción, seguro no te costará trabajo hacerlo tú..."—

Sólo quiero provocarlo lo suficiente, he notado que cuando está jodidamente furioso le da por tener sexo donde le coja...

Y precisamente eso busco, necesito coger...

—"Vas a limpiar...Y no vas a quejarte..."—

Me mira jodidamente emputado y es jodidamente sexy-y el recuerdo de cierto andrajoso trapo me llega de lejos...-

—"No..."—

Y finalmente el se da vuelta dándome la espalda, limitándose a limpiar...

Me está ignorando...

"Bien, cómo se te da tan bien me quedaré "supervisando"

Le digo sentándome en el suelo y viéndolo moverse con rapidez y ligereza...

Pasan diez minutos, el puto silencio... lo Odio...

—"Te falta ese pedazo por ahí...-señalo a cualquier lado-A tu izquierda..."—

Todo está sucio, no tenía que señalar nada, pero quiero llamar su atención y hacerlo enojar más...

—"Sabes Grimmjow...—aun no se gira y oigo su voz demasiado plana...—Acabo de acordarme de que antes de irme te había encargado algo... Y no has cumplido..."—

Aun está de espaldas a mí y me da un escalofrío... Algo me dice que esto no pinta nada bien para mí...

—"Nnn… No recuerdo que me pidieras nada..."—

No de verdad no me pidió nada... Fuck, que cuando me dijo que tenía una misión se desapareció y no lo vi en varios días...

—"Si no limpias, el cascabel no será lo único que te pongas..."—

—"No pienso hacerlo..."—

No, no y no… No vas a obligarme con eso...

—"¿No?—me miró con los ojos entre cerrados-—Estás seguro?"—

No tuve tiempo de pensar, me moví por instinto-suerte ser un gato...- su patada pasó cerca de mí y apenas lo esquivé...

—"¿Qué crees que haces idiota?"—

Esa patada fue definitivamente algo mortal...

Pero él no me está oyendo...

Sus ojos en blanco-¿Y me parece ver lágrimas?- la mano cerca de su boca...

Está totalmente fuera de sí... quizás lo hice enojar demasiado...

Pero lo veo azul y -más- pálido...

—"¡LO OLDIVÉ! ¡ESTAMOS EN LA SALA DE ESPADAS Y HE ROTO LA MESAAAA!

¡AIZEN SAMA VA A MATARMEEEE!"—

Mi primera reacción fue tragar difícil... Él ya está jodidamente raro...

-Hasta creo que igual me puse azul...-

No puedo creerlo... Nunca imaginé verlo así...

Es tan… tan

""

Tan jodidamente lindo y divertido...

No pensé que me dejaría ver sus otras caras tan pronto...

Si cada que rompa algo voy a verlo, destruiré todo a mi paso...


	8. Chapter 15 y 16

**Mi voluntad es completamente de él" **

**Tan feroz como una bestia, tan salvaje como una fiera...**

**Amo todo lo que eres.**

**Deseo todo lo que tú podrías darme... Incluso esos momentos de crueldad...**

""

Su voz resuena en mi cabeza demasiado fuerte...

Me acuerdo que no estoy ni sólo ni en un lugar privado, donde nadie pueda verme...

Lo logró, me hizo perder el control...

Esto es algo desastroso... Ya me siento demasiado humillado teniendo que limpiar mientras los demás curiosos me-nos- están viendo...

"Cállate"

Le digo secamente, ahora puedo guardar mi compostura habitual, totalmente en blanco...

"Hahahahahaha...¡Deberías ver tu jodida carita! "

No lo soporto cuando se pone así, le da por puntillar donde más me molesta...

"Ya cállate y ayúdame a limpiar. No pienso hacerlo yo solo..."

Es demasiado, pero no voy a perder el control de nuevo frente a todos...-al menos no de la misma manera...-

"Ya me dijiste eso varias veces Ulqui..."

Lo odio en verdad... voy a golpearlo como siga así...

"Basta... No me llames Ulqui-miro serio- Has tu trabajo..."

No voy a seguir soportándolo...

"¿Que si no quiero?"

Me miró sonriente... y siento en verdad deseos de partirlo en miles de pedazos...

"Te mato..."

"No te creo...-me sonrió sarcástico- me haces algo y romperías tu jodida compostura Ulqui..."

No le di tiempo de defenderse ésta vez, le he atestado un golpe con el dorso de la mano en su mandíbula desprotegida...

"Estás muerto Sexta..."

Lo miro realmente enfadado...

Si hay alguien capaz de hacerme olvidarlo todo es él...

"¡JODER... Eso dolió!"

Se talló la cara dolorosamente...

"No me digas... -le dije irónico- Levántate y limpia..."

"NO"

Me sonríe peor que antes... Me parece que en verdad disfruta de esto...

"Será la última vez que te lo ordene... ¡Hazlo!"

"Oblígame..."

Se levantó despacio, mirándome de "esa" forma...

Y me da la impresión de que "esto" es aquella "tensión"...

"Estúpido mal viviente mojigato… Debes aprender cual es tu lugar"

Lo miro como menos... después de todo él no es superior a mí...

"Idiota... Tú no eres quien para decirme esas madres..."

Me está dedicando una de sus miradas de rencor.. se que odia que le recuerde que es la sexta, dos menor que yo...

No me gusta que me mire así...

No me gusta que me tenga odio ni rencor... Pero no puedo permitirle hacer su voluntad por sobre de la mía...

"Soy tu superior Grimmjow... ¿No has dicho que quieres que te obligue?

.

Le dedico nada... No me gusta tener que recurrir a "esto"...

Prefiero la "otra" forma...

"Te mataré primero maldito bastardo..."

Se abalanzó sobre de mí, y he esquivado su golpe con mi mano izquierda...

Se que le he dado justo donde le duele...A mí también me duele...

"No te veo hacer nada..."

"Odio la puta cara de mierda que pones...-me mostró su mas puro odio- ODIO TU PUTA MIRADA"

Y me a tratado de golpear otra vez...

Y se lo permito... No deseo su odio...

"... No me interesa..."

He aprovechado su movimiento para darle una patada...

Ahora los pilares se han destrozado... Pero eso no me interesa...

"Te voy a enseñar a respetarme bastardo..."

Se toma del costado y le ha costado trabajo decirme esas palabras...

"...Ni en siglos..."

No tenía que responderle.. Pero..

Nuevamente estoy siendo manipulado por él, no puedo contener mis emociones cuando lo tengo tan cerca...

Me ha tratado de golpear otra vez... Lanzó un cero de nuevo hacia a mí... y sólo lo he dominado con la mano derecha...

Se que él aparecerá a mi espalda... Y le doy otra patada...

Algo que esquiva con facilidad, tomándome del pie...

Creo que hemos peleado demasiado...

Él ha aprendido a leerme, así como yo puedo leerlo...

Nuestras formas de pelear ya no son desconocidas para ninguno de los dos...

"¿Que pasa Cuarta? ¿No ibas a obligarme?"

Se que es rencor, por haberle dicho lo que le dije... Pero él tampoco tenía que ser tan puntilloso con migo...

"Grimmjow, basta... No me obligues a hacerlo de verdad..."

Le dije suavizando mi voz, casi en un susurro, también he dejado de mirarlo a menos... simplemente he regresado a mi auto control sin emociones...

Él aun tiene mi pierna sujetada..

"¿De verdad?.. ¡JA! ¿Me vas a decir que estabas jugando, Ulquiorra? Yo no soy tu puto juguete..."

Soltó con brusquedad mi pierna, tirándola hacia atrás, empujándome...

"No pretendía que lo fueras... No tienes que ser tan Hiriente, te lo pedí bien desde el principio. No quiero pasarme mas días perdiendo el tiempo aquí..."

Dije demasiadas palabras, y me parece una explicación precisa y corta...

Simplemente... No quiero que piense algo equivocado...

Pero quizás simplemente no debí decirle nada...

"Te dije que no tenía ni una puta idea de como se usa ninguna de esas madres..."

Suavizó su semblante, ya no lo siento tan agresivo... Mi explicación sirvió mejor de lo que pensé...

"Aprende"

Nada más, totalmente en blanco... No quiero mostrar mas emociones hoy... Podría perderme, como siempre que estoy con él...

"... No quiero..."

Me sonrió de nuevo "así"... Se que ya todo está como se debe...

Aunque no se cual sea realmente el significado de "estar como se debe"

"No voy a seguir esta discusión..."

Eso dije... Pero no es lo que hago...

Justo le he pegado un golpe a la mandíbula, del lado del hueso, otra vez...

Justo de "esa" forma en la que siempre empiezan aquellas "peleas"...

"Idiota...¿Es que no sabes que esa putamadre duele?"

Se levantó, dándome varios golpes al rostro, que no hago por evitar... Finalmente mi hierro hace que casi ni los sienta...

Él siempre me díselo mismo "que le duele"...

Pero aun no acabo de entender si es el golpe-que lo dudo, no le doy tan fuerte...- o si se refiere a otra cosa...

"Eres demasiado débil, por eso te duele..."

Siento su sangre escurrir por mi rostro, me he salpicado de ella...

Los golpes van y vienen...

"Éso dices tú ahora..."

Sonrió otra vez de "esa" forma... Cada vez que lo veo "así" me gusta mas...

La sangre escurriendo por su rostro, por su torso, por su cuerpo...

Tengo deseos de lamerla...

Se mezcla con mi propia sangre...

Y sabe mejor...

Se que igual estoy sangrando.. Aunque no se de donde exactamente...

Y me gusta más...

"Nunca dejas de quejarte..."

Le dije sonriendo levemente, se que él me está mirando...

Se que le gusta verme hacerlo...

Probablemente se rompan mas cosas...

"¿Te gustaría que dejara de quejarme?"

Sonrió satisfecho... Lo sabe...

Estoy seguro de que ya sabe mi respuesta...

Se va sobre de mi otra vez, manchado de sangre de ambos, Gritando ferozmente, justo como lo deseo...

Cada vez más y más...

Mi voluntad ya no me pertenece...

Lo he complacido, a sabiendas de que él así lo quería

Mi voluntad es completamente de él...

**Por que hoy yo soy el ganador" **

**Me has dicho que cuando estamos juntos eres feliz...**

**Prometo nunca irme de tu lado para que no llores jamás...**

Hollyshit...

Todo es mierda hoy...

No se a él que le ha dado, está jodidamente extraño...

Primero se pone dulce y tierno-Lo dije, ¿Y?-salva mi culo de ser mierda echándose la culpa por mí-y por mi puto orgullo que no le creyeron- Y luego me restregó en mi puta cara su puto lugar ante el bastardo-"sama"-...

Me recordó que soy inferior, inferior a él, me miró de menos-no soy basura...-nada me jode mas que esa putamadre, y lo odié en verdad lo odié por esa mierda...

Después me da una explicación-a su manera- de las cosas...

Me siento mejor... No me gustaría ser sólo un juguete para él...-joder que se que no lo soy-

Yo sólo sigo mis instintos, pierdo el control de todo-¿cual puto control?-Y le sigo el juego de lo que hace...

De pronto a comenzado a golpearme...

"¿A que esperas?

Me dijo sonriendo ligeramente-ese intento de sonrisa ya es un no intento...-Ese gesto altanero en él es adorable...

"A recuperar el aliento... ¿No lo vez, idiota?"

Me dio en el estómago- o donde se supone está- mandándome lejos de él...

"Cada vez aguantas menos ··gata··"

Esa puta altivez me enciende, y se que él igual está que el infierno se lo lleva de la verga, he notado que sólo cuando está jodidamente excitado usa ese "sucio" lenguaje... Y me pone más jodídamente mal...

"Es culpa tuya ··perra··..."

Si yo soy una "gata" él es una "perra"

Lo veo caminar despacio hacia a mí, mientras se lame la mano...

¡JODER!

Es un vergazo de sexy...

Se lame despacio la palma...

Se lame los dedos...

Se los chupa...

Y sus ojos destellan con lujuria...

Soy un animal-estoy conciente de ello, sí- Y la sangre me pone eufórico...

Y cuando es su sangre... me deja jodidamente excitado...

Y cuando se la lame...

¡JODER!

El rojo le queda demasiado bien... él es demasiado lindo y jodidamente morboso... se lame la puta sangre sabiendo lo que eso me causa...

Y lo disfruta estoy seguro...

Ahora quiero verterlo en rojo total...

"Yo no te he hecho nada..."

Me contesta finalmente mientras termina de lamerse...

Coño… la verga me aprieta...

"Deberías preocuparte más por ésto"

Estaba demasiado cerca de mi, por lo que lo he cojido del cuello, apretándolo... Su cuello es delgado y parece demasiado frágil... uno de mis puntos favoritos...

"Ggguhhjj"

El sonido apenas salió de sus labios-que se ven deliciosos, endemoniadamente rojos..incluyendo el oscuro-

Su piel se ha rasgado, dejando caer una hilerilla de sangre...

Ha tomado mi brazo con sus dos manos..."intentando" zafarse...

Y es que si en verdad quisiera lo haría... pero no lo hace porque es un jodido masoquista sádico...

No quiero que deje de ser un jodido masoquista sádico...

MI puto jodido masoquista sádico...

"Porque tan calladito... Ulqui?

Le sonreí... Su sangre baja por su cuello, llegando a su pecho... Pasando sobre unos de sus pezones... escurriéndose más abajo...

Sus botoncitos son tan rosa pálido-como él mismo-que parecen brotes*...

-Seee soy un jodido cursi... ya lo dije antes ¿Y QUE?-

"Joder... tienes duras las tetas Ulqui..."

Le acaricié el pecho, tocándola... y siento como se estremece...

"Mghhik"

Hechó la cabeza para atrás un poco... cerrando los ojos...

Cerré más mi mano sobre su cuello, apretándolo con demasiada fuerza...

"Gimes como perra... Mí perra..."

Un sólo segundo después él está sobre de mí -de nuevo-y ahora es él quien me agarra del cuello...

"Ught.."

... Me sujeta con demasiada fuerza... me asfixio..-por puta que sea la verdad, lo es...-No trato de detenerlo, sólo lo abrazo flojamente...

"¿A quien le hablas de gemir gata?"

Me sonríe con un briíllo sádico incomparable

Pero afloja sólo un poco para dejarme respirar... ¿Es que nunca deja de usar hierro ni para el sexo?

"...Duele como la putamadre Ulqui..."

Siento como las gotas de su sangre caen sobre de mi...

Lo cerco con mis brazos, haciendo rozar nuestras pieles... Su pinga choca con la mía...

"Quejica..."

Su voz esta jodídamente endulzada...

Me muerde el cuello... Joder, voy a reventar...

"Y me lo dices que tú que nunca dejas de lloriquear..."

Lo puse debajo de mi, golpeándolo-por accidente lo juro-la cabeza... y su nariz sangra otra vez...

Nuevamente me deja hacerlo lo que yo quiera, destrozando lo que le queda de ropa...

"ahhggrr.."

Gime por cada arañazo que le doy, arqueándose poco a poco la espalda...

"Puta quejica..."

Se lo devuelvo... sí, ¿Y que?

Sus ojos chocan son los míos...

Su cuerpo bañado en sangre...

Y estoy abajo otra vez...

Pero no me importa...

Él limpia mi cuerpo con su lengua...

Joder… Su puta lengua es sabrosa...

No me importa estar debajo...

Por que hoy yo soy el ganador...

*[Brotes= botones de rosas sin abrir]


End file.
